keturunan dua klan legenda hyuuga dan kaguya
by sahidmaulanaguren
Summary: setelah dia membangun kebahagiaan di dunia shinobi dengan pakura shinobi desa suna dan mempunyai keturunan,namun di medan perang dia harus mati setelah melawan raikage ke tiga dan 10 ribu pasukan musuh,hingga pada akhirnya dia bereinkarnasi menjadi sosok lain di dunia baru,dunia owari no seraph dan meninggalkan keluarganya di dunia asalnya.


**Chapter 1**

Aku anggota klan hyuuga yang terbuang,dimana diriku menolak adanya perbedaan antara golongan atas dan bawah. Aku yang merupakan hyuuga golongan bawah menolak dengan keras apa yang para tetua lakukan terhadap kami. Hingga pada saatnya diriku memutuskan tuk memberontak.

.

.

.

.

.

"beraninya kau melakukan ini, dirimu hanya golongan cabang yang hanya pantas melayani golongan utama,tindakanmu telah melampaui batas,hukuman adalah hal yang pantas kau dapatkan." Ucap ayah dari hiashi yang saat ini masih menjabat sebagai ketua clan.

" benci mengatakanya,tapi menurutku kau telah salah pandang,hyuuga ada untuk saling melindungi,byakugan ada sebagai tanda kekuatan kita,lantas apa yang menyebabkan ketidak adilan ini. Kami kelompok bawah diperlakukan sebagai budak bukanya keluarga,kami sudah lelah dengan aturan ini,kami mengiginkan hak yang sama."ucapnya dengan nada membentak.

"KAU TELAH MELAMPAUI BATASANMU HYUUGA NARUTO, **kai**."setelah itu terlihat naruto mengerang kesakitan pada bagian kepala,peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh dengan derasnya.

"akhh...apa yang kau lakukan,k-kepalaku sangat sakit" berguling guling di tanah saat ini yang naruto lakukan menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sengat yang di terima di kepalanya.

"itulah yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau berani menentang keluarga atas,tanda itu akan menyiksamu sampai kau taksadarkan diri" ucap pemimpin klan tersebut.

'sial,ini sakit sekali apa yang harus kulakukan,apakah aku akan mati ...tidak ada cara lain aku harus segera pergi dari sini.' Ucpnya dalam hati.

"shunsin no jutsu"

Poff..

Menghilang dari tempat itu setelah menggumamkan kalimat tersebut.

"tak kusangka dia berhasil lolos dari jurus itu,suatu saat aku yakin dia akan kembali, kau harus berhati hati bukan sosok sembarangan,hanya dia seorang yang berhasil lepas dari pengaruh jurus ini,sebelumya orang yang terkena juirus ini tak akan sanggup untuk berdiri apalagi menggunakan jurus ninja."

"baik aku mengerti tou-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekitar wilayah desa suna gakure tepat di atas hamparan padang pasir,naruto terbaring,terlihat tanda hijau yang berada di dahinya menyala. Ya itulah segel klan hyuuga yang dapat menyala dalam gelap,segel kagono tori yang memiliki arti burung dalam sangkar.

"dingin,dimana ini,apakah ini desa suna disini semuanya pasir,tembok?.jadi memang suna kusangka aku shunsin sangat jauh,tapi itu wajar mengingat hampir semua cakra yang kugunakan hanya intuk jurus itu."

Clingk

Sebuah kunai berada tepat dileher naruto,entah siapa yang melakukanya

"siapa kau pemuda-san,yang beraninya datang sendiri ke desa suna ini hm."

"tidak penting siapa namaku,yang jelas jika kau orang baik aku sangat membutuhkan pertolongan mu,saat ini seluruh tubuhku terpaku dan membisu detak jantungku berdebar tak menentu apa lagi dengan kondisi tubuhku yang tak memakai baju ini sehga aku kedinginan."

"oh,sepertinya kau bukkan orang yang berbahaya baiklah jika itu maumu tapi,perkenalkan dulu siapa namamu"

"jika aku tidak mau lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan"

"tentu saja aku akan menangkapmu dan mengintrogasimu setelah itu aku membakar mu hingga benjadi debu"

"gluk"kejam sekali gadis ini bahkan ia terlihat lebih kejam dari ketua klan busuk itu.

"bagaimana?"tanyanya memastikan.

"namaku naruto,lalu kau sendiri"tanyanya balik

"namaku pakura,dan jabatanku adalah chunin"titahnya bangga.

"oh".respon naruto

"sebelumnya aku ingin kau ini shinobi atau bukan?"tanya pakura,karna sejujurnya dirinya sendiri masih curioga pada sosok di depanya ini,apa lagi dia secara tiba tiba muncul di depan bentang padahal sebelumnya tidak ada siapapun di sana jadi itu sangat membingungkan,sehingga muncul banyak spekulasi dalam benaknya.

"aku akan menjawabnya jika aku sudah sampai di rumahmu,dan aku mohon jangan laporkan ini ke pihak desa,ne pakura-chan"jujur dirinya merasa risih jika di pandang curiga seperti ini,apa lagi belum di ketahui gadis di depanya ini sosok yang baik atau sosok yang kejam.

"kalau begitu cepat,badanmu sangat bau pasti kau tidak pernah mandi ya,dan apa apaan kau memanggilku dengan suffik chan."

"hm"

"dasar aneh"

.

.

.

.

 **Dirumah pakura**

Setelah naruto mandi dia ke luar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang tamu dengan hanya menggunakan celana panjang dan kaus lekton berwarna darkblue polos. Di sana dia melihat pakura terus memandanginya dengan intens sejak dia pertama keluar dari kamar mandi,mungkin dia masih curiga apakah dirinya berbahaya.

"ada apa kenapa kau memanndangiku seperti itu apa kau tertarik dengan wajah tampanku ini"tanya naruto tentu demgan di iringi kata candaaan yang sayangnya tidak berevek apapun pada pakura.

"tandamu itu,aku seperti pernah melihat tanda itu dulu,ketika aku berhasil membunuh seseorang dari konoha pada saat masih terjadi perang shinobi ke 3,dan ku yakin tanda itu pasti milik kalan hyuuga"tebaknya,jujur dirinya sendiri masih sangat ingat ketika kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu saat perang.

"a-apa yang kau katakan a-aku cuman orang biasa,aku sendiri tidak tahu menahu tentang hyuuga itu."naruto mencoba mengelak. Jujur dirinya sangat kaget secara tiba tiba ada yang mengetahui siapa dirinya ini,padahal matanya tidak terlihat seperti byakugan karna sebelumnya dia memasang segel ilusi pada matanya sehingga orang yang melihat matanya akan melihat itu seperti mata hijau biasa bahkan jikja itu sharinggan sekalipun.

"jangan berbohong padaku,katakan siapa dirimu ini sebenarnya"dengan memaksa pakura mengeluarkan sebuah ninjutsu yang merupakan kekegenkai miliknya shakuton di kedua tanganya.

"ada apa denganmu"tanya naruto waswas.

"cepat katakan jangan pura pura bodoh"sembari membuat bola energi di tangannya semakin membesar hingga seukuran 3kali bola basket.

"kau benar aku adalah keturunan hyuga,aku di lahirkan dari klan cabang hyuuga,itu kenapa aku memiliki segel di dahiku ini,dan kau tau apa fungsi segel ini."

"katakan"

"fungsinya sebagai pengekang agar aku tidak melawan perbudakan yang di lakukan klan golongan utama,dimana kepalaku akan mengalami sakit sang sangat hebat,dan sulit mengontrol seluruh hal itulah yang terjadi padaku beberapa saat lalu sebeluaku sampai di suna."dengan nada dingin dan muka mengeras naruto mengucapkannya dengan rasa benci yang ada di hati.

"lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke suna?"tanya pakura.

"tujuanku adalah menyelamatkan diri dan berusaha untuk menghapus segel yang ada di dahiku ini. Aku tidak berniat menghancurkan suna ataupun memata matai suna."

"hm,jadi begitu,maafkan aku ya sudah mencurigaimu."

"ya tidak apa apa"jawab naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **2bulan kemudian**

Sudah dua bulan dirinya di sini barsama pakura dan orang orang di sekitar rumahpun sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya dan malah ada yang menganggap dia adalah suami dari pakura. Sungguh aneh bukan jika ada seorang pria menginap di rumah seorang gadis berhari hari,makan bersama,dan berbelanja bersama dan sudah terlihat sangat akrab setiap harinya dan tidak ada orang yang menyaka dia bukan suaminya,jadi jika orang –orang menganggap dia suaminya itu wajar,dan naruto hanya membalas setiap pertanyaan yang di berikan orang orang padanya dengan senyuman,ya walaupun dugaan mereka itu benar karna dia memang sudah menikahi sosok perempuan di sampingnya ini,ya walaupun pernikahan itu ji lakukan secara sembunyi sembunyi,karna mengingat status naruto yang masih asing di desa ini.

"ne pakura chan,apa boleh jika aku bergabung menjadi shinobi tidak enak dilihat orang orang dan juga aku tidak enak padamu berhari hari tinggal di rumahmu dan kau malah membiayai hidupku."naruto juga merasa tidak enak jika harus terus meneru mengin ap di rumah seorang gadis tanpa melakukan apa apa.

"tentu saja boleh,pasti yondaime kazekage akan senang jika ada orang yang mau menjadi pasukan desa ini,apalagi shinobi di desa ini jumlah nya lebih sedikit jika di bandingkan dengan 4 desa ninja besar lainya"dengan senyuman dia menjawab pertanyaan dari naruto.

"kalau begitu besok apa kau mau mengntarku mengajukan permohonan pada kazekage."tnya naruto

"ya tentu saja dengan senang hati akan ku lakukan"jawab pakura,jujur dia sendiri sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan berambut dark blue panjang di depanya ini (bayangin aja ferid di anime owari no seraph tapi berwarna dark blue) setelah kejadian 4 hari yang lalu.

 **Flash back**

saat itu pakura sedang berdiri melamun di atas atap rumahnya sembari memegang pagar besi tiba tiba dari belakang seseorang memeluknya sehingga membuatnya tersentak,karna dia mengetahui tangan siapa yang memeluknya ini.

"a-apa yang kamu lakukan,lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak ada yang mau memperkosaku"bilangnya panik,jujur dia sendiri belum tau apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda ini selanjutnya.

"jika kau berteriak seperti itu maka aku akan menar benar memperkosamu,jadi tolong diam saja biarkan seperti ini"ucap naruto,sebenarnya dia sudah terlanjur tertarik pada sosok gadis yang di peluknya ini.

"ba-baiklah,apa yang mau kau lakukan"tanyanya waswas.

"aku menyukaimu saat itu aku mulai mencintaimu"ucap naruto dengan pelukan yang semakin mengerat.

"a-apa maksudmu kau menyukaiku,dan sejak kapan kau menyukaiku"jawab pakura sekaligus bertanya dengan munculnya semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"aku mulai menyukaimu,tidak lebih tepatnya mencintaimu sejak saat itu,saat dimana aku pertama kali melihat kau keluar dari kamar mandi dan rambutmu tergerai basah,pada saat itu kau terlihat sangt cantik dengn rambut panjang seperti itu dibandingkan rambutmu yangkau kuncir pendek seperti biasanya."jawab naruto

"a-apa aku terlihat cantik bagimu naruto-kun"dengan tidak sadar dia menyebutkan kata kun pada akhir kalimatnya.

"jadi mulai kun ya,tapi kau memang cantik bagiku"berbicara dengan dengan menempelkan dakunya pada pundak kiri pakura.

"lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya"

"aku ingin kau menjadi istriku"

"menjadi istri?a-apa kau serius mengatakan itu."

"ya sangat apa kau setuju."

"a-aku aku masih bingung harus mengatakan apa"

"jadi kau tidak mau ya,baiklah jika aku tak akan besok aku akan pergi dari suna karna tidak ada alasan lain lagi aku berada di sini."ucap naruto sedih,padahal dia dari awal sudah mengharapkan pakura akan menerimanya tapi ternyata itu sangat sulit baginya.

"JANGAN PERGI **!**.aku menerimanya,aku bersedia menjadi istrimu,sejak ada kau hidupku disini menjadi berwarna"

"trimakasih pakura-chan trimakasih."

"ya,sama sama anata,aku juga senang"

"hah anata?"tanya naruto bingung.

"a-apa tidak boleh"

"bukanya begitu tapi tolong tunggu hingga saatnya tiba."dia mengatakan itu sambil memegang pipi pakura dengan tangan kananya.

"um"respon pakura singkat.

 **Flash back end**

.

.

.

.

Anata,tsuma!itulah kata kata yang mereka berdua sering gunakan jika memanggil satu sama lain. Dan kini naruto tengah duduk di bangku kayu yang saat ini sedang mencoba membuat sebuah formula segel di atas kertas. Jika kalian bertanya segel apa yang naruto buat saat ini,jawabanya adalah segel yang di gunakan untuk menghilangkan fungsi dari segel yang di tanamkan klan hyuuga pada dahinya ini,dirinya berencana menyegel sebuah segel dengan segel lagi. dia sendiri merasa bahwa rasa bencinya pada hyuuga golongan atas semakin menghilang,entah itu karna apa mungkin karna waktu atau hal lain.

"apa yang kau lakukan anata? Sepertinya serius sekali,sampai sampai aku yang dari tadi berada di belakangmu tidak kau hiraukan."tanya pakura dengan sedikit kesal dan wajah kesal yang di buat buat manja.

"kau masih ingatkan tentang segel yang ada di dahiku."

"iya"

"saat ini aku coba membuat segel yang digunakan untuk menyegel sebuah segel."jawab naruto dengan tangan yang masih setia berkutat dengan kuas tinta dan mencoba menuluskan huruf huruf tidak jelas.

"itu terdengar membingungkan tapi aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud"pakura menatap kearah kertas yang bercecer di meja dan lantai semabri sesekali mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

"anata,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"ya apa itu tsuma"

"tapi aku malu mengatakanya"masih malu malu,karna ini pertama kalinya dia mengalamai hal ini.

"santai saja,bukanya kita telah berjanji untuk tidak merahasiakan sesuatu satusamalain."

"apa,kau akan percaya jika aku tengh mengandung."

"sungguh,kau hamil"entah kapan terjadinya tapi secepat kilat naruto sudah ada di depan pakura dengan wajah sedekat 3 cm.

"iya,dan kau tau apa"

"apa maksudmu"tanya naruto bingung

"itu artinya kita akan menjadi orang tua. Kau akan menjadi ayah dan aku akan menjadi ibu"ujarnya gembira sambilmemegang kedua tangan suaminya.

"terimakasih tsuma,kau telah memberikanku hadiah terbesar." Mata naruto mulai berair,dia menitikan air mata air mata kebahagiaan.

"ya,sama sama, dan anak ini nanti yang akan membuat nama kita di kenal bahkan nama kiat akan di kenang nantinya oleh desa ini.

"ya semoga itu benar benar terjadi."sahut naruto denganyakin dan penuh harap.

Mungkin hidup mereka tidak akan lama,tapi nama mereka akan tetap hidup untuk di kenang selama lamanya sebagai seorang pahlawan atau orang tua dari sosok pahlawan. Sosok pahlawan yang kelak akan mendampingi pahlawan sesungguhnya baik itu dalam perang ataupun hal yanag lainya.

"anata,ayo kita ke rumah chio sensei "ajaknya pakura pada naruto

"nenek chio maksudmu?,untuk apa"

"kita kesana meminta bantuanya,pada saat persalinanku nanti. Aku belum berpengelaman mengurus bayi jadi kita minta bantuanya untuk mengurus anak pertama kita ini."

"oh begitu baiklah" mereka berduapun pergi menuju rumah nenek chio,sebagai guru dari pakura nenek chio sudahlah sangat akrab dengan hal-hal yang berbau medis,apa lagi dia adalah medis nin paling senior di suna gakure ini.

 **Hari persalinan**

Di rumah sakit suna kini naruto duduk di ruang tunggu bersampingan sang kazekage ke 4 yang kini istri mereka tengah sama sama melahirkan,naruto terlihat tegang namun beda halnya dengan kazekage,dia terlihat tenang tenang saja.

Kazekage menepuk pundak naruto,naruto tentu merespon dengan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang kazekage,mereka berbincang bincang tampak kazekage memberi nasehat pada naruto agar tenang sedikit.

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang,sedang istriku sedang berjuang sendirian di sana."jawab naruto membantah kalimat khotbah dari kazekage berambut merah itu.

"istriku juga sama,bahkan dia sedang melahirkan anak ke 3 kami."dengan aura wibawa dia menasehati naruto.

"hah anak ke tiga? anda rajin sekali membuat anak."kata naruto tanpa sadar menghilangkan kalimat sopan santunya.

"hah hah hah,kau ini"dia tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tau naruto,kita ini masih dalam kondisi perang,kalau begi9ni saja kau sudah tegang apalagi nanti jika kau terjun di medan perang"kata kazekage.

"itu hal lain lagi jika begitu,itu berbeda antara perang dan menungu istri melahirkan."

Mereka terus saja mendebadkan hal hal aneh dan tidak penting,seperti lebih baik mana masakan istrimu,bagaimana kemampuan bertarung istrimu,dan semua tentang istrilah yang mereka perdebadkan,hingga tanpa sdar suara bayi terdengar di telinga mereka berdua,lalu seorang suster menyuruh para bapa tersebut masuk menemui anak dan istri mereka,tentu dengan ruangan yang berbeda istri mereka melahirkan,dimana kazekage di kamar bunga anggrek 021 dan naruto di kamar bunga bangke 012.

 **Di kamar bangke o12**

Pakura saat ini mengendong seorang bayi perempuan berambut putih,dan memiliki mata byakugan,dengan garis belahan rambut zigzag di atas kepalanya(bayangin rambut kaguya). Hal tersebut sempat membuat para suster dan bidan di sana heran,kenapa rambut anak tersebut berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya dan mata anak tersebut merupakan mata byakugan,hingga pada akhirnya naruto masuk.

"pakura-chan,apa jenis kelaminya"tanya naruto.

"dia perempuan,taoi ada hal yang membuatku aneh,kenapa rambutnya putih"tanya pakura heran,sebab dia tau rambaut anak tersebut berbeda dengan rambutnya dan naruto.

"apa kau mau tau jawabanya,sebab ia menuru rambutku."

"apa maksudmu anata."

"lihat ini, **byakugan."** Zring..mata tersebut berubah menjadi byakugan aktif dari ayang awaknya mata berwarna hijau,dan rambutnya tiba tiba berubah menjadi berwarna putih. Dengan energi yang sempat menguar saat proses pengaktifanya tadi,hingga membuat kain yang ada di sekitar berterbangan.

"a-apa itu"tanya seorang suster,dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman merasakan energi yang tadi sempat dikeluarkan naruto barusan.

"ini adalah wujud sejati miliku,aku yang merupkan keturunan dari klan hyuuga dan kalan kaguya."kata naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari suster tadi, dan kemudian meng hadapkan padangan pada bayinya dan pakura.

"jadi inilah wujud ketika kau menggunakan byakuganmu."tebak pakura.

"iya,jadi apa kau menyukainya tsuma"

"kau terlihat kuat dengan wujud itu,dari pada wujud jadulmu yang setiap hari kau gunakan"kata pakura tanpa merasa berdosa.

 **Zoong..**

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba tiba naruto menjadi down dan pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram di atas kepalanya.

'teganya dia,apa aku kurang tampan apa kau kurang kuat apa aku kurang berselera untuknya'gerutu naruto dalam hati.

"kenapa kau anata

 **Chapter 1**

Aku anggota klan hyuuga yang terbuang,dimana diriku menolak adanya perbedaan antara golongan atas dan bawah. Aku yang merupakan hyuuga golongan bawah menolak dengan keras apa yang para tetua lakukan terhadap kami. Hingga pada saatnya diriku memutuskan tuk memberontak.

.

.

.

.

.

"beraninya kau melakukan ini, dirimu hanya golongan cabang yang hanya pantas melayani golongan utama,tindakanmu telah melampaui batas,hukuman adalah hal yang pantas kau dapatkan." Ucap ayah dari hiashi yang saat ini masih menjabat sebagai ketua clan.

" benci mengatakanya,tapi menurutku kau telah salah pandang,hyuuga ada untuk saling melindungi,byakugan ada sebagai tanda kekuatan kita,lantas apa yang menyebabkan ketidak adilan ini. Kami kelompok bawah diperlakukan sebagai budak bukanya keluarga,kami sudah lelah dengan aturan ini,kami mengiginkan hak yang sama."ucapnya dengan nada membentak.

"KAU TELAH MELAMPAUI BATASANMU HYUUGA NARUTO, **kai**."setelah itu terlihat naruto mengerang kesakitan pada bagian kepala,peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh dengan derasnya.

"akhh...apa yang kau lakukan,k-kepalaku sangat sakit" berguling guling di tanah saat ini yang naruto lakukan menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sengat yang di terima di kepalanya.

"itulah yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau berani menentang keluarga atas,tanda itu akan menyiksamu sampai kau taksadarkan diri" ucap pemimpin klan tersebut.

'sial,ini sakit sekali apa yang harus kulakukan,apakah aku akan mati ...tidak ada cara lain aku harus segera pergi dari sini.' Ucpnya dalam hati.

"shunsin no jutsu"

Poff..

Menghilang dari tempat itu setelah menggumamkan kalimat tersebut.

"tak kusangka dia berhasil lolos dari jurus itu,suatu saat aku yakin dia akan kembali, kau harus berhati hati bukan sosok sembarangan,hanya dia seorang yang berhasil lepas dari pengaruh jurus ini,sebelumya orang yang terkena juirus ini tak akan sanggup untuk berdiri apalagi menggunakan jurus ninja."

"baik aku mengerti tou-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekitar wilayah desa suna gakure tepat di atas hamparan padang pasir,naruto terbaring,terlihat tanda hijau yang berada di dahinya menyala. Ya itulah segel klan hyuuga yang dapat menyala dalam gelap,segel kagono tori yang memiliki arti burung dalam sangkar.

"dingin,dimana ini,apakah ini desa suna disini semuanya pasir,tembok?.jadi memang suna kusangka aku shunsin sangat jauh,tapi itu wajar mengingat hampir semua cakra yang kugunakan hanya intuk jurus itu."

Clingk

Sebuah kunai berada tepat dileher naruto,entah siapa yang melakukanya

"siapa kau pemuda-san,yang beraninya datang sendiri ke desa suna ini hm."

"tidak penting siapa namaku,yang jelas jika kau orang baik aku sangat membutuhkan pertolongan mu,saat ini seluruh tubuhku terpaku dan membisu detak jantungku berdebar tak menentu apa lagi dengan kondisi tubuhku yang tak memakai baju ini sehga aku kedinginan."

"oh,sepertinya kau bukkan orang yang berbahaya baiklah jika itu maumu tapi,perkenalkan dulu siapa namamu"

"jika aku tidak mau lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan"

"tentu saja aku akan menangkapmu dan mengintrogasimu setelah itu aku membakar mu hingga benjadi debu"

"gluk"kejam sekali gadis ini bahkan ia terlihat lebih kejam dari ketua klan busuk itu.

"bagaimana?"tanyanya memastikan.

"namaku naruto,lalu kau sendiri"tanyanya balik

"namaku pakura,dan jabatanku adalah chunin"titahnya bangga.

"oh".respon naruto

"sebelumnya aku ingin kau ini shinobi atau bukan?"tanya pakura,karna sejujurnya dirinya sendiri masih curioga pada sosok di depanya ini,apa lagi dia secara tiba tiba muncul di depan bentang padahal sebelumnya tidak ada siapapun di sana jadi itu sangat membingungkan,sehingga muncul banyak spekulasi dalam benaknya.

"aku akan menjawabnya jika aku sudah sampai di rumahmu,dan aku mohon jangan laporkan ini ke pihak desa,ne pakura-chan"jujur dirinya merasa risih jika di pandang curiga seperti ini,apa lagi belum di ketahui gadis di depanya ini sosok yang baik atau sosok yang kejam.

"kalau begitu cepat,badanmu sangat bau pasti kau tidak pernah mandi ya,dan apa apaan kau memanggilku dengan suffik chan."

"hm"

"dasar aneh"

.

.

.

.

 **Dirumah pakura**

Setelah naruto mandi dia ke luar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang tamu dengan hanya menggunakan celana panjang dan kaus lekton berwarna darkblue polos. Di sana dia melihat pakura terus memandanginya dengan intens sejak dia pertama keluar dari kamar mandi,mungkin dia masih curiga apakah dirinya berbahaya.

"ada apa kenapa kau memanndangiku seperti itu apa kau tertarik dengan wajah tampanku ini"tanya naruto tentu demgan di iringi kata candaaan yang sayangnya tidak berevek apapun pada pakura.

"tandamu itu,aku seperti pernah melihat tanda itu dulu,ketika aku berhasil membunuh seseorang dari konoha pada saat masih terjadi perang shinobi ke 3,dan ku yakin tanda itu pasti milik kalan hyuuga"tebaknya,jujur dirinya sendiri masih sangat ingat ketika kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu saat perang.

"a-apa yang kau katakan a-aku cuman orang biasa,aku sendiri tidak tahu menahu tentang hyuuga itu."naruto mencoba mengelak. Jujur dirinya sangat kaget secara tiba tiba ada yang mengetahui siapa dirinya ini,padahal matanya tidak terlihat seperti byakugan karna sebelumnya dia memasang segel ilusi pada matanya sehingga orang yang melihat matanya akan melihat itu seperti mata hijau biasa bahkan jikja itu sharinggan sekalipun.

"jangan berbohong padaku,katakan siapa dirimu ini sebenarnya"dengan memaksa pakura mengeluarkan sebuah ninjutsu yang merupakan kekegenkai miliknya shakuton di kedua tanganya.

"ada apa denganmu"tanya naruto waswas.

"cepat katakan jangan pura pura bodoh"sembari membuat bola energi di tangannya semakin membesar hingga seukuran 3kali bola basket.

"kau benar aku adalah keturunan hyuga,aku di lahirkan dari klan cabang hyuuga,itu kenapa aku memiliki segel di dahiku ini,dan kau tau apa fungsi segel ini."

"katakan"

"fungsinya sebagai pengekang agar aku tidak melawan perbudakan yang di lakukan klan golongan utama,dimana kepalaku akan mengalami sakit sang sangat hebat,dan sulit mengontrol seluruh hal itulah yang terjadi padaku beberapa saat lalu sebeluaku sampai di suna."dengan nada dingin dan muka mengeras naruto mengucapkannya dengan rasa benci yang ada di hati.

"lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke suna?"tanya pakura.

"tujuanku adalah menyelamatkan diri dan berusaha untuk menghapus segel yang ada di dahiku ini. Aku tidak berniat menghancurkan suna ataupun memata matai suna."

"hm,jadi begitu,maafkan aku ya sudah mencurigaimu."

"ya tidak apa apa"jawab naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **2bulan kemudian**

Sudah dua bulan dirinya di sini barsama pakura dan orang orang di sekitar rumahpun sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya dan malah ada yang menganggap dia adalah suami dari pakura. Sungguh aneh bukan jika ada seorang pria menginap di rumah seorang gadis berhari hari,makan bersama,dan berbelanja bersama dan sudah terlihat sangat akrab setiap harinya dan tidak ada orang yang menyaka dia bukan suaminya,jadi jika orang –orang menganggap dia suaminya itu wajar,dan naruto hanya membalas setiap pertanyaan yang di berikan orang orang padanya dengan senyuman,ya walaupun dugaan mereka itu benar karna dia memang sudah menikahi sosok perempuan di sampingnya ini,ya walaupun pernikahan itu ji lakukan secara sembunyi sembunyi,karna mengingat status naruto yang masih asing di desa ini.

"ne pakura chan,apa boleh jika aku bergabung menjadi shinobi tidak enak dilihat orang orang dan juga aku tidak enak padamu berhari hari tinggal di rumahmu dan kau malah membiayai hidupku."naruto juga merasa tidak enak jika harus terus meneru mengin ap di rumah seorang gadis tanpa melakukan apa apa.

"tentu saja boleh,pasti yondaime kazekage akan senang jika ada orang yang mau menjadi pasukan desa ini,apalagi shinobi di desa ini jumlah nya lebih sedikit jika di bandingkan dengan 4 desa ninja besar lainya"dengan senyuman dia menjawab pertanyaan dari naruto.

"kalau begitu besok apa kau mau mengntarku mengajukan permohonan pada kazekage."tnya naruto

"ya tentu saja dengan senang hati akan ku lakukan"jawab pakura,jujur dia sendiri sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan berambut dark blue panjang di depanya ini (bayangin aja ferid di anime owari no seraph tapi berwarna dark blue) setelah kejadian 4 hari yang lalu.

 **Flash back**

saat itu pakura sedang berdiri melamun di atas atap rumahnya sembari memegang pagar besi tiba tiba dari belakang seseorang memeluknya sehingga membuatnya tersentak,karna dia mengetahui tangan siapa yang memeluknya ini.

"a-apa yang kamu lakukan,lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak ada yang mau memperkosaku"bilangnya panik,jujur dia sendiri belum tau apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda ini selanjutnya.

"jika kau berteriak seperti itu maka aku akan menar benar memperkosamu,jadi tolong diam saja biarkan seperti ini"ucap naruto,sebenarnya dia sudah terlanjur tertarik pada sosok gadis yang di peluknya ini.

"ba-baiklah,apa yang mau kau lakukan"tanyanya waswas.

"aku menyukaimu saat itu aku mulai mencintaimu"ucap naruto dengan pelukan yang semakin mengerat.

"a-apa maksudmu kau menyukaiku,dan sejak kapan kau menyukaiku"jawab pakura sekaligus bertanya dengan munculnya semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"aku mulai menyukaimu,tidak lebih tepatnya mencintaimu sejak saat itu,saat dimana aku pertama kali melihat kau keluar dari kamar mandi dan rambutmu tergerai basah,pada saat itu kau terlihat sangt cantik dengn rambut panjang seperti itu dibandingkan rambutmu yangkau kuncir pendek seperti biasanya."jawab naruto

"a-apa aku terlihat cantik bagimu naruto-kun"dengan tidak sadar dia menyebutkan kata kun pada akhir kalimatnya.

"jadi mulai kun ya,tapi kau memang cantik bagiku"berbicara dengan dengan menempelkan dakunya pada pundak kiri pakura.

"lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya"

"aku ingin kau menjadi istriku"

"menjadi istri?a-apa kau serius mengatakan itu."

"ya sangat apa kau setuju."

"a-aku aku masih bingung harus mengatakan apa"

"jadi kau tidak mau ya,baiklah jika aku tak akan besok aku akan pergi dari suna karna tidak ada alasan lain lagi aku berada di sini."ucap naruto sedih,padahal dia dari awal sudah mengharapkan pakura akan menerimanya tapi ternyata itu sangat sulit baginya.

"JANGAN PERGI **!**.aku menerimanya,aku bersedia menjadi istrimu,sejak ada kau hidupku disini menjadi berwarna"

"trimakasih pakura-chan trimakasih."

"ya,sama sama anata,aku juga senang"

"hah anata?"tanya naruto bingung.

"a-apa tidak boleh"

"bukanya begitu tapi tolong tunggu hingga saatnya tiba."dia mengatakan itu sambil memegang pipi pakura dengan tangan kananya.

"um"respon pakura singkat.

 **Flash back end**

.

.

.

.

Anata,tsuma!itulah kata kata yang mereka berdua sering gunakan jika memanggil satu sama lain. Dan kini naruto tengah duduk di bangku kayu yang saat ini sedang mencoba membuat sebuah formula segel di atas kertas. Jika kalian bertanya segel apa yang naruto buat saat ini,jawabanya adalah segel yang di gunakan untuk menghilangkan fungsi dari segel yang di tanamkan klan hyuuga pada dahinya ini,dirinya berencana menyegel sebuah segel dengan segel lagi. dia sendiri merasa bahwa rasa bencinya pada hyuuga golongan atas semakin menghilang,entah itu karna apa mungkin karna waktu atau hal lain.

"apa yang kau lakukan anata? Sepertinya serius sekali,sampai sampai aku yang dari tadi berada di belakangmu tidak kau hiraukan."tanya pakura dengan sedikit kesal dan wajah kesal yang di buat buat manja.

"kau masih ingatkan tentang segel yang ada di dahiku."

"iya"

"saat ini aku coba membuat segel yang digunakan untuk menyegel sebuah segel."jawab naruto dengan tangan yang masih setia berkutat dengan kuas tinta dan mencoba menuluskan huruf huruf tidak jelas.

"itu terdengar membingungkan tapi aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud"pakura menatap kearah kertas yang bercecer di meja dan lantai semabri sesekali mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

"anata,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"ya apa itu tsuma"

"tapi aku malu mengatakanya"masih malu malu,karna ini pertama kalinya dia mengalamai hal ini.

"santai saja,bukanya kita telah berjanji untuk tidak merahasiakan sesuatu satusamalain."

"apa,kau akan percaya jika aku tengh mengandung."

"sungguh,kau hamil"entah kapan terjadinya tapi secepat kilat naruto sudah ada di depan pakura dengan wajah sedekat 3 cm.

"iya,dan kau tau apa"

"apa maksudmu"tanya naruto bingung

"itu artinya kita akan menjadi orang tua. Kau akan menjadi ayah dan aku akan menjadi ibu"ujarnya gembira sambilmemegang kedua tangan suaminya.

"terimakasih tsuma,kau telah memberikanku hadiah terbesar." Mata naruto mulai berair,dia menitikan air mata air mata kebahagiaan.

"ya,sama sama, dan anak ini nanti yang akan membuat nama kita di kenal bahkan nama kiat akan di kenang nantinya oleh desa ini.

"ya semoga itu benar benar terjadi."sahut naruto denganyakin dan penuh harap.

Mungkin hidup mereka tidak akan lama,tapi nama mereka akan tetap hidup untuk di kenang selama lamanya sebagai seorang pahlawan atau orang tua dari sosok pahlawan. Sosok pahlawan yang kelak akan mendampingi pahlawan sesungguhnya baik itu dalam perang ataupun hal yanag lainya.

"anata,ayo kita ke rumah chio sensei "ajaknya pakura pada naruto

"nenek chio maksudmu?,untuk apa"

"kita kesana meminta bantuanya,pada saat persalinanku nanti. Aku belum berpengelaman mengurus bayi jadi kita minta bantuanya untuk mengurus anak pertama kita ini."

"oh begitu baiklah" mereka berduapun pergi menuju rumah nenek chio,sebagai guru dari pakura nenek chio sudahlah sangat akrab dengan hal-hal yang berbau medis,apa lagi dia adalah medis nin paling senior di suna gakure ini.

 **Hari persalinan**

Di rumah sakit suna kini naruto duduk di ruang tunggu bersampingan sang kazekage ke 4 yang kini istri mereka tengah sama sama melahirkan,naruto terlihat tegang namun beda halnya dengan kazekage,dia terlihat tenang tenang saja.

Kazekage menepuk pundak naruto,naruto tentu merespon dengan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang kazekage,mereka berbincang bincang tampak kazekage memberi nasehat pada naruto agar tenang sedikit.

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang,sedang istriku sedang berjuang sendirian di sana."jawab naruto membantah kalimat khotbah dari kazekage berambut merah itu.

"istriku juga sama,bahkan dia sedang melahirkan anak ke 3 kami."dengan aura wibawa dia menasehati naruto.

"hah anak ke tiga? anda rajin sekali membuat anak."kata naruto tanpa sadar menghilangkan kalimat sopan santunya.

"hah hah hah,kau ini"dia tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tau naruto,kita ini masih dalam kondisi perang,kalau begi9ni saja kau sudah tegang apalagi nanti jika kau terjun di medan perang"kata kazekage.

"itu hal lain lagi jika begitu,itu berbeda antara perang dan menungu istri melahirkan."

Mereka terus saja mendebadkan hal hal aneh dan tidak penting,seperti lebih baik mana masakan istrimu,bagaimana kemampuan bertarung istrimu,dan semua tentang istrilah yang mereka perdebadkan,hingga tanpa sdar suara bayi terdengar di telinga mereka berdua,lalu seorang suster menyuruh para bapa tersebut masuk menemui anak dan istri mereka,tentu dengan ruangan yang berbeda istri mereka melahirkan,dimana kazekage di kamar bunga anggrek 021 dan naruto di kamar bunga bangke 012.

 **Di kamar bangke o12**

Pakura saat ini mengendong seorang bayi perempuan berambut putih,dan memiliki mata byakugan,dengan garis belahan rambut zigzag di atas kepalanya(bayangin rambut kaguya). Hal tersebut sempat membuat para suster dan bidan di sana heran,kenapa rambut anak tersebut berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya dan mata anak tersebut merupakan mata byakugan,hingga pada akhirnya naruto masuk.

"pakura-chan,apa jenis kelaminya"tanya naruto.

"dia perempuan,taoi ada hal yang membuatku aneh,kenapa rambutnya putih"tanya pakura heran,sebab dia tau rambaut anak tersebut berbeda dengan rambutnya dan naruto.

"apa kau mau tau jawabanya,sebab ia menuru rambutku."

"apa maksudmu anata."

"lihat ini, **byakugan."** Zring..mata tersebut berubah menjadi byakugan aktif dari ayang awaknya mata berwarna hijau,dan rambutnya tiba tiba berubah menjadi berwarna putih. Dengan energi yang sempat menguar saat proses pengaktifanya tadi,hingga membuat kain yang ada di sekitar berterbangan.

"a-apa itu"tanya seorang suster,dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman merasakan energi yang tadi sempat dikeluarkan naruto barusan.

"ini adalah wujud sejati miliku,aku yang merupkan keturunan dari klan hyuuga dan kalan kaguya."kata naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari suster tadi, dan kemudian meng hadapkan padangan pada bayinya dan pakura.

"jadi inilah wujud ketika kau menggunakan byakuganmu."tebak pakura.

"iya,jadi apa kau menyukainya tsuma"

"kau terlihat kuat dengan wujud itu,dari pada wujud jadulmu yang setiap hari kau gunakan"kata pakura tanpa merasa berdosa.

 **Zoong..**

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba tiba naruto menjadi down dan pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram di atas kepalanya.

'teganya dia,apa aku kurang tampan apa kau kurang kuat apa aku kurang berselera untuknya'gerutu naruto dalam hati.

"kenapa kau anata

 **Chapter 1**

Aku anggota klan hyuuga yang terbuang,dimana diriku menolak adanya perbedaan antara golongan atas dan bawah. Aku yang merupakan hyuuga golongan bawah menolak dengan keras apa yang para tetua lakukan terhadap kami. Hingga pada saatnya diriku memutuskan tuk memberontak.

.

.

.

.

.

"beraninya kau melakukan ini, dirimu hanya golongan cabang yang hanya pantas melayani golongan utama,tindakanmu telah melampaui batas,hukuman adalah hal yang pantas kau dapatkan." Ucap ayah dari hiashi yang saat ini masih menjabat sebagai ketua clan.

" benci mengatakanya,tapi menurutku kau telah salah pandang,hyuuga ada untuk saling melindungi,byakugan ada sebagai tanda kekuatan kita,lantas apa yang menyebabkan ketidak adilan ini. Kami kelompok bawah diperlakukan sebagai budak bukanya keluarga,kami sudah lelah dengan aturan ini,kami mengiginkan hak yang sama."ucapnya dengan nada membentak.

"KAU TELAH MELAMPAUI BATASANMU HYUUGA NARUTO, **kai**."setelah itu terlihat naruto mengerang kesakitan pada bagian kepala,peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh dengan derasnya.

"akhh...apa yang kau lakukan,k-kepalaku sangat sakit" berguling guling di tanah saat ini yang naruto lakukan menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sengat yang di terima di kepalanya.

"itulah yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau berani menentang keluarga atas,tanda itu akan menyiksamu sampai kau taksadarkan diri" ucap pemimpin klan tersebut.

'sial,ini sakit sekali apa yang harus kulakukan,apakah aku akan mati ...tidak ada cara lain aku harus segera pergi dari sini.' Ucpnya dalam hati.

"shunsin no jutsu"

Poff..

Menghilang dari tempat itu setelah menggumamkan kalimat tersebut.

"tak kusangka dia berhasil lolos dari jurus itu,suatu saat aku yakin dia akan kembali, kau harus berhati hati bukan sosok sembarangan,hanya dia seorang yang berhasil lepas dari pengaruh jurus ini,sebelumya orang yang terkena juirus ini tak akan sanggup untuk berdiri apalagi menggunakan jurus ninja."

"baik aku mengerti tou-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekitar wilayah desa suna gakure tepat di atas hamparan padang pasir,naruto terbaring,terlihat tanda hijau yang berada di dahinya menyala. Ya itulah segel klan hyuuga yang dapat menyala dalam gelap,segel kagono tori yang memiliki arti burung dalam sangkar.

"dingin,dimana ini,apakah ini desa suna disini semuanya pasir,tembok?.jadi memang suna kusangka aku shunsin sangat jauh,tapi itu wajar mengingat hampir semua cakra yang kugunakan hanya intuk jurus itu."

Clingk

Sebuah kunai berada tepat dileher naruto,entah siapa yang melakukanya

"siapa kau pemuda-san,yang beraninya datang sendiri ke desa suna ini hm."

"tidak penting siapa namaku,yang jelas jika kau orang baik aku sangat membutuhkan pertolongan mu,saat ini seluruh tubuhku terpaku dan membisu detak jantungku berdebar tak menentu apa lagi dengan kondisi tubuhku yang tak memakai baju ini sehga aku kedinginan."

"oh,sepertinya kau bukkan orang yang berbahaya baiklah jika itu maumu tapi,perkenalkan dulu siapa namamu"

"jika aku tidak mau lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan"

"tentu saja aku akan menangkapmu dan mengintrogasimu setelah itu aku membakar mu hingga benjadi debu"

"gluk"kejam sekali gadis ini bahkan ia terlihat lebih kejam dari ketua klan busuk itu.

"bagaimana?"tanyanya memastikan.

"namaku naruto,lalu kau sendiri"tanyanya balik

"namaku pakura,dan jabatanku adalah chunin"titahnya bangga.

"oh".respon naruto

"sebelumnya aku ingin kau ini shinobi atau bukan?"tanya pakura,karna sejujurnya dirinya sendiri masih curioga pada sosok di depanya ini,apa lagi dia secara tiba tiba muncul di depan bentang padahal sebelumnya tidak ada siapapun di sana jadi itu sangat membingungkan,sehingga muncul banyak spekulasi dalam benaknya.

"aku akan menjawabnya jika aku sudah sampai di rumahmu,dan aku mohon jangan laporkan ini ke pihak desa,ne pakura-chan"jujur dirinya merasa risih jika di pandang curiga seperti ini,apa lagi belum di ketahui gadis di depanya ini sosok yang baik atau sosok yang kejam.

"kalau begitu cepat,badanmu sangat bau pasti kau tidak pernah mandi ya,dan apa apaan kau memanggilku dengan suffik chan."

"hm"

"dasar aneh"

.

.

.

.

 **Dirumah pakura**

Setelah naruto mandi dia ke luar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang tamu dengan hanya menggunakan celana panjang dan kaus lekton berwarna darkblue polos. Di sana dia melihat pakura terus memandanginya dengan intens sejak dia pertama keluar dari kamar mandi,mungkin dia masih curiga apakah dirinya berbahaya.

"ada apa kenapa kau memanndangiku seperti itu apa kau tertarik dengan wajah tampanku ini"tanya naruto tentu demgan di iringi kata candaaan yang sayangnya tidak berevek apapun pada pakura.

"tandamu itu,aku seperti pernah melihat tanda itu dulu,ketika aku berhasil membunuh seseorang dari konoha pada saat masih terjadi perang shinobi ke 3,dan ku yakin tanda itu pasti milik kalan hyuuga"tebaknya,jujur dirinya sendiri masih sangat ingat ketika kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu saat perang.

"a-apa yang kau katakan a-aku cuman orang biasa,aku sendiri tidak tahu menahu tentang hyuuga itu."naruto mencoba mengelak. Jujur dirinya sangat kaget secara tiba tiba ada yang mengetahui siapa dirinya ini,padahal matanya tidak terlihat seperti byakugan karna sebelumnya dia memasang segel ilusi pada matanya sehingga orang yang melihat matanya akan melihat itu seperti mata hijau biasa bahkan jikja itu sharinggan sekalipun.

"jangan berbohong padaku,katakan siapa dirimu ini sebenarnya"dengan memaksa pakura mengeluarkan sebuah ninjutsu yang merupakan kekegenkai miliknya shakuton di kedua tanganya.

"ada apa denganmu"tanya naruto waswas.

"cepat katakan jangan pura pura bodoh"sembari membuat bola energi di tangannya semakin membesar hingga seukuran 3kali bola basket.

"kau benar aku adalah keturunan hyuga,aku di lahirkan dari klan cabang hyuuga,itu kenapa aku memiliki segel di dahiku ini,dan kau tau apa fungsi segel ini."

"katakan"

"fungsinya sebagai pengekang agar aku tidak melawan perbudakan yang di lakukan klan golongan utama,dimana kepalaku akan mengalami sakit sang sangat hebat,dan sulit mengontrol seluruh hal itulah yang terjadi padaku beberapa saat lalu sebeluaku sampai di suna."dengan nada dingin dan muka mengeras naruto mengucapkannya dengan rasa benci yang ada di hati.

"lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke suna?"tanya pakura.

"tujuanku adalah menyelamatkan diri dan berusaha untuk menghapus segel yang ada di dahiku ini. Aku tidak berniat menghancurkan suna ataupun memata matai suna."

"hm,jadi begitu,maafkan aku ya sudah mencurigaimu."

"ya tidak apa apa"jawab naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **2bulan kemudian**

Sudah dua bulan dirinya di sini barsama pakura dan orang orang di sekitar rumahpun sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya dan malah ada yang menganggap dia adalah suami dari pakura. Sungguh aneh bukan jika ada seorang pria menginap di rumah seorang gadis berhari hari,makan bersama,dan berbelanja bersama dan sudah terlihat sangat akrab setiap harinya dan tidak ada orang yang menyaka dia bukan suaminya,jadi jika orang –orang menganggap dia suaminya itu wajar,dan naruto hanya membalas setiap pertanyaan yang di berikan orang orang padanya dengan senyuman,ya walaupun dugaan mereka itu benar karna dia memang sudah menikahi sosok perempuan di sampingnya ini,ya walaupun pernikahan itu ji lakukan secara sembunyi sembunyi,karna mengingat status naruto yang masih asing di desa ini.

"ne pakura chan,apa boleh jika aku bergabung menjadi shinobi tidak enak dilihat orang orang dan juga aku tidak enak padamu berhari hari tinggal di rumahmu dan kau malah membiayai hidupku."naruto juga merasa tidak enak jika harus terus meneru mengin ap di rumah seorang gadis tanpa melakukan apa apa.

"tentu saja boleh,pasti yondaime kazekage akan senang jika ada orang yang mau menjadi pasukan desa ini,apalagi shinobi di desa ini jumlah nya lebih sedikit jika di bandingkan dengan 4 desa ninja besar lainya"dengan senyuman dia menjawab pertanyaan dari naruto.

"kalau begitu besok apa kau mau mengntarku mengajukan permohonan pada kazekage."tnya naruto

"ya tentu saja dengan senang hati akan ku lakukan"jawab pakura,jujur dia sendiri sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan berambut dark blue panjang di depanya ini (bayangin aja ferid di anime owari no seraph tapi berwarna dark blue) setelah kejadian 4 hari yang lalu.

 **Flash back**

saat itu pakura sedang berdiri melamun di atas atap rumahnya sembari memegang pagar besi tiba tiba dari belakang seseorang memeluknya sehingga membuatnya tersentak,karna dia mengetahui tangan siapa yang memeluknya ini.

"a-apa yang kamu lakukan,lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak ada yang mau memperkosaku"bilangnya panik,jujur dia sendiri belum tau apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda ini selanjutnya.

"jika kau berteriak seperti itu maka aku akan menar benar memperkosamu,jadi tolong diam saja biarkan seperti ini"ucap naruto,sebenarnya dia sudah terlanjur tertarik pada sosok gadis yang di peluknya ini.

"ba-baiklah,apa yang mau kau lakukan"tanyanya waswas.

"aku menyukaimu saat itu aku mulai mencintaimu"ucap naruto dengan pelukan yang semakin mengerat.

"a-apa maksudmu kau menyukaiku,dan sejak kapan kau menyukaiku"jawab pakura sekaligus bertanya dengan munculnya semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"aku mulai menyukaimu,tidak lebih tepatnya mencintaimu sejak saat itu,saat dimana aku pertama kali melihat kau keluar dari kamar mandi dan rambutmu tergerai basah,pada saat itu kau terlihat sangt cantik dengn rambut panjang seperti itu dibandingkan rambutmu yangkau kuncir pendek seperti biasanya."jawab naruto

"a-apa aku terlihat cantik bagimu naruto-kun"dengan tidak sadar dia menyebutkan kata kun pada akhir kalimatnya.

"jadi mulai kun ya,tapi kau memang cantik bagiku"berbicara dengan dengan menempelkan dakunya pada pundak kiri pakura.

"lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya"

"aku ingin kau menjadi istriku"

"menjadi istri?a-apa kau serius mengatakan itu."

"ya sangat apa kau setuju."

"a-aku aku masih bingung harus mengatakan apa"

"jadi kau tidak mau ya,baiklah jika aku tak akan besok aku akan pergi dari suna karna tidak ada alasan lain lagi aku berada di sini."ucap naruto sedih,padahal dia dari awal sudah mengharapkan pakura akan menerimanya tapi ternyata itu sangat sulit baginya.

"JANGAN PERGI **!**.aku menerimanya,aku bersedia menjadi istrimu,sejak ada kau hidupku disini menjadi berwarna"

"trimakasih pakura-chan trimakasih."

"ya,sama sama anata,aku juga senang"

"hah anata?"tanya naruto bingung.

"a-apa tidak boleh"

"bukanya begitu tapi tolong tunggu hingga saatnya tiba."dia mengatakan itu sambil memegang pipi pakura dengan tangan kananya.

"um"respon pakura singkat.

 **Flash back end**

.

.

.

.

Anata,tsuma!itulah kata kata yang mereka berdua sering gunakan jika memanggil satu sama lain. Dan kini naruto tengah duduk di bangku kayu yang saat ini sedang mencoba membuat sebuah formula segel di atas kertas. Jika kalian bertanya segel apa yang naruto buat saat ini,jawabanya adalah segel yang di gunakan untuk menghilangkan fungsi dari segel yang di tanamkan klan hyuuga pada dahinya ini,dirinya berencana menyegel sebuah segel dengan segel lagi. dia sendiri merasa bahwa rasa bencinya pada hyuuga golongan atas semakin menghilang,entah itu karna apa mungkin karna waktu atau hal lain.

"apa yang kau lakukan anata? Sepertinya serius sekali,sampai sampai aku yang dari tadi berada di belakangmu tidak kau hiraukan."tanya pakura dengan sedikit kesal dan wajah kesal yang di buat buat manja.

"kau masih ingatkan tentang segel yang ada di dahiku."

"iya"

"saat ini aku coba membuat segel yang digunakan untuk menyegel sebuah segel."jawab naruto dengan tangan yang masih setia berkutat dengan kuas tinta dan mencoba menuluskan huruf huruf tidak jelas.

"itu terdengar membingungkan tapi aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud"pakura menatap kearah kertas yang bercecer di meja dan lantai semabri sesekali mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

"anata,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"ya apa itu tsuma"

"tapi aku malu mengatakanya"masih malu malu,karna ini pertama kalinya dia mengalamai hal ini.

"santai saja,bukanya kita telah berjanji untuk tidak merahasiakan sesuatu satusamalain."

"apa,kau akan percaya jika aku tengh mengandung."

"sungguh,kau hamil"entah kapan terjadinya tapi secepat kilat naruto sudah ada di depan pakura dengan wajah sedekat 3 cm.

"iya,dan kau tau apa"

"apa maksudmu"tanya naruto bingung

"itu artinya kita akan menjadi orang tua. Kau akan menjadi ayah dan aku akan menjadi ibu"ujarnya gembira sambilmemegang kedua tangan suaminya.

"terimakasih tsuma,kau telah memberikanku hadiah terbesar." Mata naruto mulai berair,dia menitikan air mata air mata kebahagiaan.

"ya,sama sama, dan anak ini nanti yang akan membuat nama kita di kenal bahkan nama kiat akan di kenang nantinya oleh desa ini.

"ya semoga itu benar benar terjadi."sahut naruto denganyakin dan penuh harap.

Mungkin hidup mereka tidak akan lama,tapi nama mereka akan tetap hidup untuk di kenang selama lamanya sebagai seorang pahlawan atau orang tua dari sosok pahlawan. Sosok pahlawan yang kelak akan mendampingi pahlawan sesungguhnya baik itu dalam perang ataupun hal yanag lainya.

"anata,ayo kita ke rumah chio sensei "ajaknya pakura pada naruto

"nenek chio maksudmu?,untuk apa"

"kita kesana meminta bantuanya,pada saat persalinanku nanti. Aku belum berpengelaman mengurus bayi jadi kita minta bantuanya untuk mengurus anak pertama kita ini."

"oh begitu baiklah" mereka berduapun pergi menuju rumah nenek chio,sebagai guru dari pakura nenek chio sudahlah sangat akrab dengan hal-hal yang berbau medis,apa lagi dia adalah medis nin paling senior di suna gakure ini.

 **Hari persalinan**

Di rumah sakit suna kini naruto duduk di ruang tunggu bersampingan sang kazekage ke 4 yang kini istri mereka tengah sama sama melahirkan,naruto terlihat tegang namun beda halnya dengan kazekage,dia terlihat tenang tenang saja.

Kazekage menepuk pundak naruto,naruto tentu merespon dengan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang kazekage,mereka berbincang bincang tampak kazekage memberi nasehat pada naruto agar tenang sedikit.

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang,sedang istriku sedang berjuang sendirian di sana."jawab naruto membantah kalimat khotbah dari kazekage berambut merah itu.

"istriku juga sama,bahkan dia sedang melahirkan anak ke 3 kami."dengan aura wibawa dia menasehati naruto.

"hah anak ke tiga? anda rajin sekali membuat anak."kata naruto tanpa sadar menghilangkan kalimat sopan santunya.

"hah hah hah,kau ini"dia tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tau naruto,kita ini masih dalam kondisi perang,kalau begi9ni saja kau sudah tegang apalagi nanti jika kau terjun di medan perang"kata kazekage.

"itu hal lain lagi jika begitu,itu berbeda antara perang dan menungu istri melahirkan."

Mereka terus saja mendebadkan hal hal aneh dan tidak penting,seperti lebih baik mana masakan istrimu,bagaimana kemampuan bertarung istrimu,dan semua tentang istrilah yang mereka perdebadkan,hingga tanpa sdar suara bayi terdengar di telinga mereka berdua,lalu seorang suster menyuruh para bapa tersebut masuk menemui anak dan istri mereka,tentu dengan ruangan yang berbeda istri mereka melahirkan,dimana kazekage di kamar bunga anggrek 021 dan naruto di kamar bunga bangke 012.

 **Di kamar bangke o12**

Pakura saat ini mengendong seorang bayi perempuan berambut putih,dan memiliki mata byakugan,dengan garis belahan rambut zigzag di atas kepalanya(bayangin rambut kaguya). Hal tersebut sempat membuat para suster dan bidan di sana heran,kenapa rambut anak tersebut berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya dan mata anak tersebut merupakan mata byakugan,hingga pada akhirnya naruto masuk.

"pakura-chan,apa jenis kelaminya"tanya naruto.

"dia perempuan,taoi ada hal yang membuatku aneh,kenapa rambutnya putih"tanya pakura heran,sebab dia tau rambaut anak tersebut berbeda dengan rambutnya dan naruto.

"apa kau mau tau jawabanya,sebab ia menuru rambutku."

"apa maksudmu anata."

"lihat ini, **byakugan."** Zring..mata tersebut berubah menjadi byakugan aktif dari ayang awaknya mata berwarna hijau,dan rambutnya tiba tiba berubah menjadi berwarna putih. Dengan energi yang sempat menguar saat proses pengaktifanya tadi,hingga membuat kain yang ada di sekitar berterbangan.

"a-apa itu"tanya seorang suster,dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman merasakan energi yang tadi sempat dikeluarkan naruto barusan.

"ini adalah wujud sejati miliku,aku yang merupkan keturunan dari klan hyuuga dan kalan kaguya."kata naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari suster tadi, dan kemudian meng hadapkan padangan pada bayinya dan pakura.

"jadi inilah wujud ketika kau menggunakan byakuganmu."tebak pakura.

"iya,jadi apa kau menyukainya tsuma"

"kau terlihat kuat dengan wujud itu,dari pada wujud jadulmu yang setiap hari kau gunakan"kata pakura tanpa merasa berdosa.

 **Zoong..**

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba tiba naruto menjadi down dan pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram di atas kepalanya.

'teganya dia,apa aku kurang tampan apa kau kurang kuat apa aku kurang berselera untuknya'gerutu naruto dalam hati.

"kenapa kau anata

 **Chapter 1**

Aku anggota klan hyuuga yang terbuang,dimana diriku menolak adanya perbedaan antara golongan atas dan bawah. Aku yang merupakan hyuuga golongan bawah menolak dengan keras apa yang para tetua lakukan terhadap kami. Hingga pada saatnya diriku memutuskan tuk memberontak.

.

.

.

.

.

"beraninya kau melakukan ini, dirimu hanya golongan cabang yang hanya pantas melayani golongan utama,tindakanmu telah melampaui batas,hukuman adalah hal yang pantas kau dapatkan." Ucap ayah dari hiashi yang saat ini masih menjabat sebagai ketua clan.

" benci mengatakanya,tapi menurutku kau telah salah pandang,hyuuga ada untuk saling melindungi,byakugan ada sebagai tanda kekuatan kita,lantas apa yang menyebabkan ketidak adilan ini. Kami kelompok bawah diperlakukan sebagai budak bukanya keluarga,kami sudah lelah dengan aturan ini,kami mengiginkan hak yang sama."ucapnya dengan nada membentak.

"KAU TELAH MELAMPAUI BATASANMU HYUUGA NARUTO, **kai**."setelah itu terlihat naruto mengerang kesakitan pada bagian kepala,peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuh dengan derasnya.

"akhh...apa yang kau lakukan,k-kepalaku sangat sakit" berguling guling di tanah saat ini yang naruto lakukan menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sengat yang di terima di kepalanya.

"itulah yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau berani menentang keluarga atas,tanda itu akan menyiksamu sampai kau taksadarkan diri" ucap pemimpin klan tersebut.

'sial,ini sakit sekali apa yang harus kulakukan,apakah aku akan mati ...tidak ada cara lain aku harus segera pergi dari sini.' Ucpnya dalam hati.

"shunsin no jutsu"

Poff..

Menghilang dari tempat itu setelah menggumamkan kalimat tersebut.

"tak kusangka dia berhasil lolos dari jurus itu,suatu saat aku yakin dia akan kembali, kau harus berhati hati bukan sosok sembarangan,hanya dia seorang yang berhasil lepas dari pengaruh jurus ini,sebelumya orang yang terkena juirus ini tak akan sanggup untuk berdiri apalagi menggunakan jurus ninja."

"baik aku mengerti tou-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekitar wilayah desa suna gakure tepat di atas hamparan padang pasir,naruto terbaring,terlihat tanda hijau yang berada di dahinya menyala. Ya itulah segel klan hyuuga yang dapat menyala dalam gelap,segel kagono tori yang memiliki arti burung dalam sangkar.

"dingin,dimana ini,apakah ini desa suna disini semuanya pasir,tembok?.jadi memang suna kusangka aku shunsin sangat jauh,tapi itu wajar mengingat hampir semua cakra yang kugunakan hanya intuk jurus itu."

Clingk

Sebuah kunai berada tepat dileher naruto,entah siapa yang melakukanya

"siapa kau pemuda-san,yang beraninya datang sendiri ke desa suna ini hm."

"tidak penting siapa namaku,yang jelas jika kau orang baik aku sangat membutuhkan pertolongan mu,saat ini seluruh tubuhku terpaku dan membisu detak jantungku berdebar tak menentu apa lagi dengan kondisi tubuhku yang tak memakai baju ini sehga aku kedinginan."

"oh,sepertinya kau bukkan orang yang berbahaya baiklah jika itu maumu tapi,perkenalkan dulu siapa namamu"

"jika aku tidak mau lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan"

"tentu saja aku akan menangkapmu dan mengintrogasimu setelah itu aku membakar mu hingga benjadi debu"

"gluk"kejam sekali gadis ini bahkan ia terlihat lebih kejam dari ketua klan busuk itu.

"bagaimana?"tanyanya memastikan.

"namaku naruto,lalu kau sendiri"tanyanya balik

"namaku pakura,dan jabatanku adalah chunin"titahnya bangga.

"oh".respon naruto

"sebelumnya aku ingin kau ini shinobi atau bukan?"tanya pakura,karna sejujurnya dirinya sendiri masih curioga pada sosok di depanya ini,apa lagi dia secara tiba tiba muncul di depan bentang padahal sebelumnya tidak ada siapapun di sana jadi itu sangat membingungkan,sehingga muncul banyak spekulasi dalam benaknya.

"aku akan menjawabnya jika aku sudah sampai di rumahmu,dan aku mohon jangan laporkan ini ke pihak desa,ne pakura-chan"jujur dirinya merasa risih jika di pandang curiga seperti ini,apa lagi belum di ketahui gadis di depanya ini sosok yang baik atau sosok yang kejam.

"kalau begitu cepat,badanmu sangat bau pasti kau tidak pernah mandi ya,dan apa apaan kau memanggilku dengan suffik chan."

"hm"

"dasar aneh"

.

.

.

.

 **Dirumah pakura**

Setelah naruto mandi dia ke luar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang tamu dengan hanya menggunakan celana panjang dan kaus lekton berwarna darkblue polos. Di sana dia melihat pakura terus memandanginya dengan intens sejak dia pertama keluar dari kamar mandi,mungkin dia masih curiga apakah dirinya berbahaya.

"ada apa kenapa kau memanndangiku seperti itu apa kau tertarik dengan wajah tampanku ini"tanya naruto tentu demgan di iringi kata candaaan yang sayangnya tidak berevek apapun pada pakura.

"tandamu itu,aku seperti pernah melihat tanda itu dulu,ketika aku berhasil membunuh seseorang dari konoha pada saat masih terjadi perang shinobi ke 3,dan ku yakin tanda itu pasti milik kalan hyuuga"tebaknya,jujur dirinya sendiri masih sangat ingat ketika kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu saat perang.

"a-apa yang kau katakan a-aku cuman orang biasa,aku sendiri tidak tahu menahu tentang hyuuga itu."naruto mencoba mengelak. Jujur dirinya sangat kaget secara tiba tiba ada yang mengetahui siapa dirinya ini,padahal matanya tidak terlihat seperti byakugan karna sebelumnya dia memasang segel ilusi pada matanya sehingga orang yang melihat matanya akan melihat itu seperti mata hijau biasa bahkan jikja itu sharinggan sekalipun.

"jangan berbohong padaku,katakan siapa dirimu ini sebenarnya"dengan memaksa pakura mengeluarkan sebuah ninjutsu yang merupakan kekegenkai miliknya shakuton di kedua tanganya.

"ada apa denganmu"tanya naruto waswas.

"cepat katakan jangan pura pura bodoh"sembari membuat bola energi di tangannya semakin membesar hingga seukuran 3kali bola basket.

"kau benar aku adalah keturunan hyuga,aku di lahirkan dari klan cabang hyuuga,itu kenapa aku memiliki segel di dahiku ini,dan kau tau apa fungsi segel ini."

"katakan"

"fungsinya sebagai pengekang agar aku tidak melawan perbudakan yang di lakukan klan golongan utama,dimana kepalaku akan mengalami sakit sang sangat hebat,dan sulit mengontrol seluruh hal itulah yang terjadi padaku beberapa saat lalu sebeluaku sampai di suna."dengan nada dingin dan muka mengeras naruto mengucapkannya dengan rasa benci yang ada di hati.

"lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke suna?"tanya pakura.

"tujuanku adalah menyelamatkan diri dan berusaha untuk menghapus segel yang ada di dahiku ini. Aku tidak berniat menghancurkan suna ataupun memata matai suna."

"hm,jadi begitu,maafkan aku ya sudah mencurigaimu."

"ya tidak apa apa"jawab naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **2bulan kemudian**

Sudah dua bulan dirinya di sini barsama pakura dan orang orang di sekitar rumahpun sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya dan malah ada yang menganggap dia adalah suami dari pakura. Sungguh aneh bukan jika ada seorang pria menginap di rumah seorang gadis berhari hari,makan bersama,dan berbelanja bersama dan sudah terlihat sangat akrab setiap harinya dan tidak ada orang yang menyaka dia bukan suaminya,jadi jika orang –orang menganggap dia suaminya itu wajar,dan naruto hanya membalas setiap pertanyaan yang di berikan orang orang padanya dengan senyuman,ya walaupun dugaan mereka itu benar karna dia memang sudah menikahi sosok perempuan di sampingnya ini,ya walaupun pernikahan itu ji lakukan secara sembunyi sembunyi,karna mengingat status naruto yang masih asing di desa ini.

"ne pakura chan,apa boleh jika aku bergabung menjadi shinobi tidak enak dilihat orang orang dan juga aku tidak enak padamu berhari hari tinggal di rumahmu dan kau malah membiayai hidupku."naruto juga merasa tidak enak jika harus terus meneru mengin ap di rumah seorang gadis tanpa melakukan apa apa.

"tentu saja boleh,pasti yondaime kazekage akan senang jika ada orang yang mau menjadi pasukan desa ini,apalagi shinobi di desa ini jumlah nya lebih sedikit jika di bandingkan dengan 4 desa ninja besar lainya"dengan senyuman dia menjawab pertanyaan dari naruto.

"kalau begitu besok apa kau mau mengntarku mengajukan permohonan pada kazekage."tnya naruto

"ya tentu saja dengan senang hati akan ku lakukan"jawab pakura,jujur dia sendiri sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan berambut dark blue panjang di depanya ini (bayangin aja ferid di anime owari no seraph tapi berwarna dark blue) setelah kejadian 4 hari yang lalu.

 **Flash back**

saat itu pakura sedang berdiri melamun di atas atap rumahnya sembari memegang pagar besi tiba tiba dari belakang seseorang memeluknya sehingga membuatnya tersentak,karna dia mengetahui tangan siapa yang memeluknya ini.

"a-apa yang kamu lakukan,lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak ada yang mau memperkosaku"bilangnya panik,jujur dia sendiri belum tau apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda ini selanjutnya.

"jika kau berteriak seperti itu maka aku akan menar benar memperkosamu,jadi tolong diam saja biarkan seperti ini"ucap naruto,sebenarnya dia sudah terlanjur tertarik pada sosok gadis yang di peluknya ini.

"ba-baiklah,apa yang mau kau lakukan"tanyanya waswas.

"aku menyukaimu saat itu aku mulai mencintaimu"ucap naruto dengan pelukan yang semakin mengerat.

"a-apa maksudmu kau menyukaiku,dan sejak kapan kau menyukaiku"jawab pakura sekaligus bertanya dengan munculnya semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"aku mulai menyukaimu,tidak lebih tepatnya mencintaimu sejak saat itu,saat dimana aku pertama kali melihat kau keluar dari kamar mandi dan rambutmu tergerai basah,pada saat itu kau terlihat sangt cantik dengn rambut panjang seperti itu dibandingkan rambutmu yangkau kuncir pendek seperti biasanya."jawab naruto

"a-apa aku terlihat cantik bagimu naruto-kun"dengan tidak sadar dia menyebutkan kata kun pada akhir kalimatnya.

"jadi mulai kun ya,tapi kau memang cantik bagiku"berbicara dengan dengan menempelkan dakunya pada pundak kiri pakura.

"lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya"

"aku ingin kau menjadi istriku"

"menjadi istri?a-apa kau serius mengatakan itu."

"ya sangat apa kau setuju."

"a-aku aku masih bingung harus mengatakan apa"

"jadi kau tidak mau ya,baiklah jika aku tak akan besok aku akan pergi dari suna karna tidak ada alasan lain lagi aku berada di sini."ucap naruto sedih,padahal dia dari awal sudah mengharapkan pakura akan menerimanya tapi ternyata itu sangat sulit baginya.

"JANGAN PERGI **!**.aku menerimanya,aku bersedia menjadi istrimu,sejak ada kau hidupku disini menjadi berwarna"

"trimakasih pakura-chan trimakasih."

"ya,sama sama anata,aku juga senang"

"hah anata?"tanya naruto bingung.

"a-apa tidak boleh"

"bukanya begitu tapi tolong tunggu hingga saatnya tiba."dia mengatakan itu sambil memegang pipi pakura dengan tangan kananya.

"um"respon pakura singkat.

 **Flash back end**

.

.

.

.

Anata,tsuma!itulah kata kata yang mereka berdua sering gunakan jika memanggil satu sama lain. Dan kini naruto tengah duduk di bangku kayu yang saat ini sedang mencoba membuat sebuah formula segel di atas kertas. Jika kalian bertanya segel apa yang naruto buat saat ini,jawabanya adalah segel yang di gunakan untuk menghilangkan fungsi dari segel yang di tanamkan klan hyuuga pada dahinya ini,dirinya berencana menyegel sebuah segel dengan segel lagi. dia sendiri merasa bahwa rasa bencinya pada hyuuga golongan atas semakin menghilang,entah itu karna apa mungkin karna waktu atau hal lain.

"apa yang kau lakukan anata? Sepertinya serius sekali,sampai sampai aku yang dari tadi berada di belakangmu tidak kau hiraukan."tanya pakura dengan sedikit kesal dan wajah kesal yang di buat buat manja.

"kau masih ingatkan tentang segel yang ada di dahiku."

"iya"

"saat ini aku coba membuat segel yang digunakan untuk menyegel sebuah segel."jawab naruto dengan tangan yang masih setia berkutat dengan kuas tinta dan mencoba menuluskan huruf huruf tidak jelas.

"itu terdengar membingungkan tapi aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud"pakura menatap kearah kertas yang bercecer di meja dan lantai semabri sesekali mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

"anata,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"ya apa itu tsuma"

"tapi aku malu mengatakanya"masih malu malu,karna ini pertama kalinya dia mengalamai hal ini.

"santai saja,bukanya kita telah berjanji untuk tidak merahasiakan sesuatu satusamalain."

"apa,kau akan percaya jika aku tengh mengandung."

"sungguh,kau hamil"entah kapan terjadinya tapi secepat kilat naruto sudah ada di depan pakura dengan wajah sedekat 3 cm.

"iya,dan kau tau apa"

"apa maksudmu"tanya naruto bingung

"itu artinya kita akan menjadi orang tua. Kau akan menjadi ayah dan aku akan menjadi ibu"ujarnya gembira sambilmemegang kedua tangan suaminya.

"terimakasih tsuma,kau telah memberikanku hadiah terbesar." Mata naruto mulai berair,dia menitikan air mata air mata kebahagiaan.

"ya,sama sama, dan anak ini nanti yang akan membuat nama kita di kenal bahkan nama kiat akan di kenang nantinya oleh desa ini.

"ya semoga itu benar benar terjadi."sahut naruto denganyakin dan penuh harap.

Mungkin hidup mereka tidak akan lama,tapi nama mereka akan tetap hidup untuk di kenang selama lamanya sebagai seorang pahlawan atau orang tua dari sosok pahlawan. Sosok pahlawan yang kelak akan mendampingi pahlawan sesungguhnya baik itu dalam perang ataupun hal yanag lainya.

"anata,ayo kita ke rumah chio sensei "ajaknya pakura pada naruto

"nenek chio maksudmu?,untuk apa"

"kita kesana meminta bantuanya,pada saat persalinanku nanti. Aku belum berpengelaman mengurus bayi jadi kita minta bantuanya untuk mengurus anak pertama kita ini."

"oh begitu baiklah" mereka berduapun pergi menuju rumah nenek chio,sebagai guru dari pakura nenek chio sudahlah sangat akrab dengan hal-hal yang berbau medis,apa lagi dia adalah medis nin paling senior di suna gakure ini.

 **Hari persalinan**

Di rumah sakit suna kini naruto duduk di ruang tunggu bersampingan sang kazekage ke 4 yang kini istri mereka tengah sama sama melahirkan,naruto terlihat tegang namun beda halnya dengan kazekage,dia terlihat tenang tenang saja.

Kazekage menepuk pundak naruto,naruto tentu merespon dengan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang kazekage,mereka berbincang bincang tampak kazekage memberi nasehat pada naruto agar tenang sedikit.

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang,sedang istriku sedang berjuang sendirian di sana."jawab naruto membantah kalimat khotbah dari kazekage berambut merah itu.

"istriku juga sama,bahkan dia sedang melahirkan anak ke 3 kami."dengan aura wibawa dia menasehati naruto.

"hah anak ke tiga? anda rajin sekali membuat anak."kata naruto tanpa sadar menghilangkan kalimat sopan santunya.

"hah hah hah,kau ini"dia tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tau naruto,kita ini masih dalam kondisi perang,kalau begi9ni saja kau sudah tegang apalagi nanti jika kau terjun di medan perang"kata kazekage.

"itu hal lain lagi jika begitu,itu berbeda antara perang dan menungu istri melahirkan."

Mereka terus saja mendebadkan hal hal aneh dan tidak penting,seperti lebih baik mana masakan istrimu,bagaimana kemampuan bertarung istrimu,dan semua tentang istrilah yang mereka perdebadkan,hingga tanpa sdar suara bayi terdengar di telinga mereka berdua,lalu seorang suster menyuruh para bapa tersebut masuk menemui anak dan istri mereka,tentu dengan ruangan yang berbeda istri mereka melahirkan,dimana kazekage di kamar bunga anggrek 021 dan naruto di kamar bunga bangke 012.

 **Di kamar bangke o12**

Pakura saat ini mengendong seorang bayi perempuan berambut putih,dan memiliki mata byakugan,dengan garis belahan rambut zigzag di atas kepalanya(bayangin rambut kaguya). Hal tersebut sempat membuat para suster dan bidan di sana heran,kenapa rambut anak tersebut berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya dan mata anak tersebut merupakan mata byakugan,hingga pada akhirnya naruto masuk.

"pakura-chan,apa jenis kelaminya"tanya naruto.

"dia perempuan,taoi ada hal yang membuatku aneh,kenapa rambutnya putih"tanya pakura heran,sebab dia tau rambaut anak tersebut berbeda dengan rambutnya dan naruto.

"apa kau mau tau jawabanya,sebab ia menuru rambutku."

"apa maksudmu anata."

"lihat ini, **byakugan."** Zring..mata tersebut berubah menjadi byakugan aktif dari ayang awaknya mata berwarna hijau,dan rambutnya tiba tiba berubah menjadi berwarna putih. Dengan energi yang sempat menguar saat proses pengaktifanya tadi,hingga membuat kain yang ada di sekitar berterbangan.

"a-apa itu"tanya seorang suster,dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman merasakan energi yang tadi sempat dikeluarkan naruto barusan.

"ini adalah wujud sejati miliku,aku yang merupkan keturunan dari klan hyuuga dan kalan kaguya."kata naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari suster tadi, dan kemudian meng hadapkan padangan pada bayinya dan pakura.

"jadi inilah wujud ketika kau menggunakan byakuganmu."tebak pakura.

"iya,jadi apa kau menyukainya tsuma"

"kau terlihat kuat dengan wujud itu,dari pada wujud jadulmu yang setiap hari kau gunakan"kata pakura tanpa merasa berdosa.

 **Zoong..**

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba tiba naruto menjadi down dan pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram di atas kepalanya.

'teganya dia,apa aku kurang tampan apa kau kurang kuat apa aku kurang berselera untuknya'gerutu naruto dalam hati.

"kenapa kau anata

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
